Businesses recognize the commercial value of their data and seek reliable, cost-effective ways to protect the information stored on their computer networks while minimizing impact on productivity. A company might back up critical computing systems such as databases, file servers, web servers, virtual machines, and so on as part of a daily, weekly, or monthly maintenance schedule. The company may similarly protect computing systems used by its employees, such as those used by an accounting department, marketing department, engineering department, and so forth. Given the rapidly expanding volume of data under management, companies also continue to seek innovative techniques for managing data growth, for example by migrating data to lower-cost storage over time, reducing redundant data, pruning lower priority data, etc. Enterprises also increasingly view their stored data as a valuable asset and look for solutions that not only protect and manage, but also leverage their data. For instance, data analysis capabilities, information management, improved data presentation and access features, and the like, are in increasing demand.
In response to these challenges, one technique developed by storage system providers is data deduplication. Deduplication typically involves eliminating or reducing the amount of redundant data stored and communicated within a storage system, improving storage utilization. For example, data can be divided into units of a chosen granularity (e.g., files or data blocks). As new data enters the system, the data units can be checked to see if they already exist in the storage system. If the data unit already exists, instead of storing and/or communicating a duplicate copy, the storage system stores and/or communicates a reference to the existing data unit.